The proliferation of Internet capable devices and the varied nature of user interaction with such devices has significantly complicated traditional network communication paradigms. For example, fixed hosts such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop/tablet PCs, set top boxes, game consoles, etc., may connect with a service provider via physical and/or a combination of physical and local wireless connections. Meanwhile, mobile hosts, such as mobile phones, laptop/tablet PCs, etc., may also be equipped with the capability of communicating directly with a service provider via a wireless connection. Further, mobile devices may swap between wireless connection types and/or physical connections based on user need. Such roaming between networks and network types may lead to complications in maintaining expected service for the mobile hosts.